


Szoknya

by RunningAway



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: :), Anal Sex, Crack, Dom!Len, Fun, Len's wearing a kilt, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, bottom!len, coldwave, nem kell komolyan venni, top!Mick, topping from the bottom!Len
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: "Mick képtelen volt levenni a tekintetét a szoknyáról. Már eleve az egész látvány – a főnöke, amint egy fekete rakott szoknyát visel – annyira valószerűtlen volt (ha Mick tudta volna a szó jelentését, azt mondta volna: szürreális), hogy összezavarta és minden szinten gátolta a megfelelő koncentrálásban. Ami pedig egy rablás esetén, valljuk be, mégiscsak nagyon fontos. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> A történetet nyilvánvalóan ez a kép ihlette:
> 
> http://dailywentworth.tumblr.com/post/144983728006/kyttwrites-said-omg-is-he-wearing-a-kilt-oh-dem
> 
> :)
> 
> Nem tartalmaz spoilereket sem a Flashből, sem a LoT-ból; igaziból olyan, mintha pre-Flash történet lenne, tehát mintha még nem létezne a coldgun, stb.

Mick képtelen volt levenni a tekintetét a _szoknyáról_. Már eleve az egész látvány – a főnöke, amint egy fekete rakott szoknyát visel – annyira valószerűtlen volt (ha Mick tudta volna a szó jelentését, azt mondta volna: _szürreális_ ), hogy összezavarta és minden szinten gátolta a megfelelő koncentrálásban. Ami pedig egy rablás esetén, valljuk be, mégiscsak nagyon fontos. Mick szétszórtsága ellenére (hogy akció közben többet bámulta Len szoknyáját, mint a felrobbantandó biztonsági zárat), azért csak sikerült a tervet kivitelezni. Azonban két üveg sör és három Big Belly Burger menü behabzsolása után sem lett jobban, és valószínűleg az sem segített, hogy Leonard Snart felrakta az asztalra a lábát, amin szokás szerint nehéz, fekete bakancsot viselt. A _szoknya_ pedig, ami egyébként is térd felett ért, és láttatni engedte a másik férfi keresztcsíkos harisnyába bújtatott combját _(De komolyan, Főnök! Még harisnya is!)_ , így természetesen, még feljebb csúszott. Mick tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult rá. Az is lehet, hogy tátott szájjal is, és biztosan nem is pislogott. És még az is lehet, hogy elvörösödött.  
  
– Mick. – Snart hangja szenvtelenül csengett, mint mindig. Flegma volt, de határozott, férfias férfi, aki nem mutatja ki az érzéseit (általában). Éppen ezért nem értette Mick a _szoknyát_. Abban ugyan, mi a férfias? Nem mintha Micknek nem tetszene a _Főnök_ így is, sőt. Talán éppen ez a baj...  
  
– Mit. Bámulsz. – Mick Roryhoz csak most jutottak el Snart szavai. Mick nem volt az a fajta ember, aki sokáig kerülgeti a forró kását, ennek ellenére egészen biztos volt benne, hogy el fog pirulni, mikor kiszakad belőle az, ami ma este és éjjel végig foglalkoztatta.  
  
– Fő-főnök... – Mick elhallgatott. Öblös hangja mindig megnyugtatóan hatott Snartra, aki elmosolyodott és mélyen Mick szemébe nézett, aztán egy újabb sört bontott fel, és felé nyújtotta, majd a saját üvegéből egy lassú korttyal öblítette le még mindig száraznak érzett torkát. Hosszú, finom, elegáns ujjai a sörnyitóval babráltak. Micken _ez sem_ segített. Eszébe jutott, hogy némely éjszakán hol is szoktak járni azok az ujjak. (Mick nadrágjában.) Tétován fogta meg a palackot, csaknem elejtette. Nyelnie kellett egyet.  
  
– Miért a szoknya? – nyögte ki végül.  
  
Snart egy hosszú, lesújtónak szánt pillantást vetett rá. Mick néha nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a másik ilyenkor csak ugratja vagy valóban csalódott benne. Vagy úgy tesz, mintha csalódott volna benne, hogy ezzel ugrassa. Vagy már megint flörtölni akar vele...  
  
– Ez nem _szoknya_ , Mick. – Len felállt az asztaltól és a hűtőhöz ment. – Ez _kilt_. Férfiviselet. Skóciában még manapság is teljesen megszokott. Igaz, többnyire nem feketét hordanak, hanem valami terepszínűt, de itt, Central Cityben a terepnek a színe éjszaka...  
  
– Skóciában... – dörmögte Mick.  
  
– Nagy Britannia része, ami Európában van, bár a britek nem tekintik magukat európainak, de...  
  
– Tudom, hol van Európa. Hanyagolhatod a történelem órát. – Mick is felkelt és közelebb lépett Snarthoz, aki tettetett meglepettséggel húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– _Földrajz_ órát. Tudom, hogy tudod, hogy hol van. – Elmosolyodott és hátat fordított a nagydarab, erős férfinak. Mick hangosan beszívta a levegőt és felmordult. A tűzre gondolt, lángokra és fényekre, szálldosó pernyére és a füst keserű szagára. Ezek valahogy mindig megnyugtatták. Ámbár... nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy le akar-e nyugodni. Abban meg főleg nem, hogy a főnöke igazán azt akarná, hogy Mick lehiggadjon. Snart háttal állt neki. Szűk, fekete pulóverben, ami kiemelte karcsú, de izmos alakját, alul meg ez az átkozott szoknya...   
  
– Azt is tudtad, hogy a hatvanas években hoztak egy olyan rendeletet, miszerint az emeletes buszok felső részén nem utazhatnak kiltet viselő férfiak – folytatta Len még mindig élő Wikipediát játszva, háttal Micknek, aki tanácstalanul és továbbra is zavartan, ugyanakkor egyre növekvő izgalommal toporgott a hűtő mellett, aztán hirtelen megfordult.  
  
– Azért, mert a kilt alatt – itt Snart tartott egy jelentőségteljes szünetet, a mutatóujját Mick felé emelve – _semmit sem_ hordanak.  
  
Ennél már igazán nem kellett több Mick Rorynak. A másodperc egy villanásnyi, tizedtörtnyi része alatt a hűtő mellé lökte a saját főnökét. Hogy jó ötlet volt-e vagy sem, arra hamarosan választ kapott abból, ahogyan Snart visszacsókolta. Lassan, mintegy nyugalomra intve, de nem kevesebb szenvedéllyel, mint az előbb ő maga. Megragadta Len mindkét csuklóját, és a férfi feje fölött a falhoz nyomta őket. Aztán hátrébb húzódott, és csak nézte, nézte Leonard Snartot. A csillogást, a játékos, vidám szikrát, ami kihívóan táncolt tág pupillájú tekintetében. Újra meg kellett csókolnia. Levegő után kapkodó, kemény, mély, harapós csókkal.   
  
– Úgy nézel ki benne... mint egy nő – nyögte elfúló hangon Snart fülébe.  
  
– És te így bánnál egy hölggyel, Mick Rory? – kérdezte Snart gunyorosan.  
  
Mick azonnal bűntudatosan félrehúzódott. Elengedte Snart csuklóját.  
  
– Én nem...  
  
Len átható tekintettel, fürkésző pillantással mustrálta, majd lassan megérintette Mick borostás arcát.  
  
– Mick. Tudod te, hogyan kell bánni egy hölggyel – cirógatta lágyan a másik férfi arcát. – És azt is tudod, hogy én nem vagyok az.  
  
Megint az az idegesítően bölcs, hűvös félmosoly. Mick most azonnal a magáévá akarta tenni. De nem merte. Hezitált, megtorpant, miközben majd szétfeszítette a vágy.  
  
– Mick. – A Főnök hangja parancsoló volt. Pontosan az a tónus: ridegnek ható, szigorú, de nyugalmat és magabiztosságot árasztó, aminek Mick mindig is képtelen volt ellenállni.  
  
Erős kézzel megragadta Snartot hátulról. Belemarkolt a fenekébe, aztán, mint aki megrémült egy kicsit a tettétől, a főnökére pillantott, engedélykérőn.  
  
– Az ég szerelmére... – Snart a nyakába ugrott, és szinte falni kezdte az ajkait, lábait keresztbe fonva Mick hátán, akkora erővel, hogy Mick megtántorodott, és csaknem elveszítette az egyensúlyát. Végül sikerült stabilan megtartania magát és a belé csimpaszkodó főnökét. Főnökét, gyerekkori jóbarátját, azt, aki mindig mellette állt; azt, akiért ölne, és azt akiért... nos, meg is halna. És abba is belepusztulna, ha most nem kaphatná meg. Hála az égnek, Snart sem gondolkodott másképp. Sikerült visszavándorolniuk az asztalhoz, Mick ráültette Lent, miközben egyetlen pillanatra sem szakították meg a csókjukat, aztán hátradöntötte a ziháló, kipirult arcú férfit. Padlóra leguruló, zuhanó üvegek törtek össze nagy csörrenéssel. Mick imádta Snart gyönyörű, ragyogó, világos tejeskávé színű bőrét. Magába szívta az illatát. Szinte érezni vélte rajta a jól sikerült meló elégedettségét is, de az arcszesz halványuló aromáját, a futás utáni izzadságot, a megivott sört mindenképp. És most már _saját magát_ is. Nem törődött a fekete pulóverrel. Mihamarabb meg akart bizonyosodni róla, hogy valóban nincs semmi a _szoknya_ – pardon, _kilt_ – alatt, csak Snart, csak ő, egyedül csak...  
  
Fellibbent a vastag, puha, redőzött anyag.  
  
Mick szinte állatias morgást hallatott, amint meglátta a most már itt-ott elszakadt, térd felett érő harisnyához csatolt kötőket.  
  
– Ezt nem hiszem el! – dörögte, és arcát Len combjához fúrta. A harisnyakötő erős és stabil volt. Eltéphetetlen, Mick kipróbálta a fogával. A szemérmetlenül szexis – noha semmi csipke, csak egyszerű, puritán fekete gumi – tartószalagok azonban mégsem bizonyultak a legkívánatosabb dolognak, amire Mick Rory vágyott ezen az éjszakán. És Mick Roryt nem is olyan fából faragták, hogy megállt volna félúton, különösen akkor nem, ha a főnöke valóban semmi mást nem viselt a szoknya alatt. Mick ajkai mohón csaptak le Snart már egy ideje impozánsan ágaskodó férfiasságára. Nyelve többször végigbarangolt a vessző hosszán, mielőtt körbekalandozta a bordó makkot, elképesztő nyögéseket és zihálásokat váltva ki a másik férfiból.  
  
– Mick. – Snart, bár a hangja rekedt volt és elhaló, még mindig tudott parancsoló lenni. – Mégis mit illik csinálni ilyenkor egy hölggyel?  
  
Mick kibújt a kilt mennyei örömöket ígérő takarása alól, és kapkodva nyúlt Snart a szék karfáján hagyott bőrkabátja felé, majd eszeveszett gyorsasággal kirántott az egyik belső zsebből egy csomag óvszert és egy tubus síkosítót. Naná, hogy tudta, hogy Len hol tartja őket, de nem érte be ennyivel, és persze, tisztában volt vele, hogy a főnöke sem.  
  
Félig felemelte Lent az asztalról, és maga felé húzta, egészen a bútor széléig. A két, nehéz bakancs a vállain pihent meg, de aztán Mick még lejjebb hajolt, szinte a kopott, összekarcolt falapra szegezte Lent. Kaján élvezettel lesett ki néha-néha a szoknya alól, hogy ne csak hallja, hanem lássa is, ahogy a másik férfi elnyílt ajakkal nyöszörög, miközben Mick előbb a nyelvével kényezteti a fenekét, majd síkos ujjai is követik. Nem bírták már tovább feszíteni a húrt, Mick magára húzta az óvszert, és óvatosan indulva, majd egyre mélyebbre lökve magát, beléhatolt a másik férfiba. Len tekintete fátyolossá vált, a szemét nem vette le Mickről, aki végigsimított a vádliján, majd felemelte és megszorította a bokáját, hogy így érje el a legjobb, legőrjítőbb, legnagyobb élvezetet nyújtó pozíciót.  
  
Nem tartott sokáig a gyönyör, de annál erősebb volt. Mick megragadta Len férfiasságát, nem játszott, nem teketóriázott, azon volt, hogy minél hamarabb eljussanak mindketten a csúcsra. Látta a főnöke behunyt szemét, a sűrű pillák alól kibuggyanni készülő könnyeket, hallotta a kéjes kiáltást (Mick nevét!), aztán pár másodperc múlva már mindketten az asztalon hevertek, levegő, szavak, eszmélet után kapkodva. Aztán rájöttek, hogy legfeljebb az elsőre van szükségük.  
  
– Talán... – kezdte Snart pár perc múlva, miután Mick legördült róla. Felült, majd megigazította magán az összegyűrődött ruhát. A _szoknyát_. – Talán _ezért_ vettem fel ma este a _szoknyát_. Remélem, most már választ kaptál a kérdésedre. Snart a mosdó felé vette az irányt, de még mielőtt magára zárta volna az ajtót, visszafordult, és Mickre vigyorgott. – Rajtad sem állna rosszul.  
  
Mick behunyta a szemét, majd újra kinyitotta. Kezei ökölbe szorultak.  
  
– Te most szívatsz.  
  
– Szerinted? Ezért vagyok én a főnök – hallotta még Snart elégedett hangját, mielőtt a vízcsobogás elnyomta volna.  
  
  
  



End file.
